


Burn

by Seven_tan



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Red can breathe fire!!, Red has a big dick and he’s not afraid to use it, Reunion Sex, Seek is missing an eye, Warlocks, because I’m a narcissist, they bone down while standing, this is a fan fiction for....my own webcomic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_tan/pseuds/Seven_tan
Summary: Neither of them are the type to do things by half measures—-“Demanding,” laughs Red, drawing back nearly all the way before slamming back in. “Already?”
Relationships: Seek/Red
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Burn

“Ah, fuck,” he yelps, a trickle of sweat running down the length of his spine, as he slips all the way down so he’s seated in Reds lap again. Each movement of his hips is a shock, God, Stars, it’s been too long. Way, way too long. He’s full, squeezed tight around Reds length, just on the edge of too much, dancing with the idea of pain, rather than the actual thing. He’s been so happy to be home, to be here, with Red - it’s always harder when they’re apart for too long, they’re always so hungry for each other. Not always right away, sometimes there’s other things that come first, but always, without fail, they end up like this. 

It’s been so long. Seek practically sings when he drags his hips up, feeling the whole length of it before dropping pressing slowly back down, taking his time, savouring the burn, the stretch. 

“Look at you,” Red mouths into his neck, rubbing his thumb along the crease between Seeks hip and thigh. “Working so hard for me.” 

He can feel Reds smile, and he whines, a little, because hells, he knows exactly what he’s doing. Reds hands find his ass, pull him closer, fuck his hips down harder and deeper and fucking - “Red,” he chokes out digging his fingertips into the meat of Reds shoulders. “It’s good, it’s so good, yes, fuck -“ and then his gasping is mostly smothered by the liquid heat of Reds lips, flicking his tongue into Seeks mouth like a flame flickering against the night sky. Red thrusts up to meet him on a downswing and he gasps, tries to get much needed air, but Red doesn’t let him get far. His kisses trace a searing path from the corner of Seeks mouth down to his jaw, leaving the gentle scrape and burn of stubble and soft purple marks in their wake, stopping at his pulse point to suck the skin sharply, sinking his teeth in. 

Reds fingers find the place when they’re joined, rubbing along where Seek is stretched wide and wet to accommodate him. He presses in, slow and deep, drags Seek down until his hips are flush against his and the head of Reds cock is right up against the place inside him that is currently turning his bones to sparks with every quick, rough little nudge. 

Seeks hand is on his own dick a second later, the other still trying to claw into Red’s skin like it’ll help distract him from all of this, more of an afterthought than really any kind of purposely, planned out action. He jacks himself slowly in time with the movements of his hips, god fuck, he’s so wet, already, he can feel the slick of it dribble over his fingers, easing the way.

“Demanding,” laughs Red, drawing back nearly all the way before slamming back in. “Already?” 

Seek can’t reply because his brain has gone the way of his bones. He might yell, he’s not sure. He lets go, mostly because he needs to cling to Red at this pace or he’ll probably die. The mattress squeaks each time they move, sounding like it might just give out from under them at any moment, Seek’s thighs quivering with the effort of trying to keep up, to wiggle his way closer, to meet Red’s thrusts one for one - he gives just as good as he gets. 

Red slips his arms around under his thighs, holding them up and apart, planting his hands firmly back on Seeks cheeks, spreading them apart in a filthy squeeze. 

Seek could do this for hours. He wants to. He wants to grab his own hair, give it a yank, something, anything to ground himself because coherent thoughts beyond holy fuck, and yes yes yes are but a distant dream at this point and his mind feels like its full of steam, like he’s been lounging in one of Overland’s many, many sauna’s for about an hour too long.

And then he does yell, for sure this time, because Red holds their hips flush together and just stands up, the absolute maniac. Even the tiniest pretense of caring about what anybody else in their immediate proximity might hear evaporates instantly. In fact, so does any remaining higher brain function. 

He’s gonna die. He’s pretty sure. 

Red laughs at him, because he’s rude even though he tries to pretend he’s not, and Seek can’t even really be mad about it because he’s too busy just taking it. He’s holding him up, practically just bouncing him up and down, like he weighs about as much as a small handful of feathers, and it’s making him twitch, shocking little noises out of him with every move, electricity skittering through every nerve in his body. He says - well, something, probably. Seek can’t be sure exactly what it is, but his mouth is already replying in some sort chorus of agreement, some stumbling, half pleasure-drunk rant of mostly “Yes,” and “Please,” and “Stars, Red, fuck-” and just, noise. A lot of noise. 

Lips meet his, mid word, almost gentle at first, and he whines into the kiss like he’s been burnt - his mouth is fire hot and wet and Seek can sort of kiss back, kind of, when he’s not too busy trying not to come unspooled at the atomic level and just dissolve into a fine powder. He’s not sure when he’d started digging his fingers into his own arms instead of Red’s back, but he sure is, wrapped around Red’s neck and clinging for dear life. It’s only when a droplet lands on his inner thigh that he realizes that he’s crying, two, three tears from his one good eye - 

Red makes a soft, rough little noise in his throat, sinks his teeth into Seek’s bottom lip and he doesn’t even have time to think to get a hand on himself before he’s cumming, some helpless little sound not unlike a sob wrenching out from his throat. 

Everything is. Sort of fuzzy for a bit. 

It takes a completely indeterminable amount of time before he’s aware of anything other than the white pulse of his body, and it’s really only because he’s suddenly again aware of the rough brush of fabric on his back, and the strange sensation of Red softly pulling out - 

“Ngh - Ah,” he complains, blinking the remaining dancing shimmers from his vision, voice rough - when did that happen? “Red.” There’s cum quickly cooling on his belly, three bright stripes of white nearly halfway up his sternum, and now that he’s noticed it, his throat is actually sore, like he’s just spent the whole day yelling over the roar of an engine. His thighs are quivering like a newborn fawn, but he manages to get them to cooperate, scooting himself closer to the edge of the bed where Red is still standing over him, looking like something out of a hazy wet daydream, like he was built specifically for this, for Seek to watch him slowly stroke his own cock with a grip like a vice, flush creeping hot over his cheeks and soft noises tumbling out of his lips. Seek shivers, licks his lips. “Red, come back.” 

The movement stills. “Oh,” he says, soft, like a gasp, like he didn’t quite mean to. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Keep going. I want you to.” He watches a shiver go through Red’s form, nudges his thighs further apart just so he can watch his eyes flicker downwards to where he’s still loose and wet. “I want to feel you. Please.”

The mattress creaks under Red’s weight as he moves up to capture Seek’s lips again, and Seek leans up into it, kissing him languid and slow like they’ve got all the time in the world, Red’s hand up along his jaw, cupping his face. He hooks one of his legs up over Red’s hip, leaving the other just dangling off the side of the bed, and Red ruts against him, smearing more slick along the crease of his thigh before -

Oh. 

oh. This could ruin him. 

Red presses up into him, slow and fucking filthy, and he’s sore, already, in a pleasant kind of way, but he feels that hot throb of arousal anyway. He moans, a shivering kind of hum, brow furrowing - if he thought he was dancing with the idea of too much before, then he’s doing quite a bit more than just flirting with it now. His hands drop back down to the bed and fist the pillow that’s just above his head because right now at this moment it’s just about the only thing that feels real. Red, for his part, makes a noise that’s just wrecked, and when Seek can convince his eyes to open back up again, he can see that Red’s eyes are fixed on his face, pupils blown so wide there’s just a ring of molten gold, teeth digging into his lower lip. “Seek,” he groans, slowly pulling back only to press in again, further, a second later. 

His breath catches in his throat, “F-fuck- ah! Hh-mm-” he purses his lips together because it’s kind of a lot, but it’s mostly great, everything is just about four hundred percent more and it makes him feel like his soul is trying to shake out of his skin. 

Red’s hand travels down, brushing his hair back and out of his eyes, trailing a path down over his chest. Fingertips brush over the small bite mark just under his collar which still pleasantly stings, down over his nipple -

“Oh!” he rasps, arching up into the touch, and then whimpering as he grinds back down, the sweet sting of it making him twitch. “Shit-” It’s a lot. It’s a lot. His dick never really had a chance to soften more than just considering the idea, but it was rapidly changing its mind. 

Before he can talk himself out of it, he frees one of his hands from their self imposed prison and curls it loose around his length - not really stroking or squeezing or doing much of anything other than holding it, because honestly he's not even sure he could handle any of that even a little bit right now. He sticks his tongue out in concentration, because fuck, nearly biting it when Red moves again, drawing back and then slowly, slowly pushing in until he’s seated fully inside, deep as he can go. “Again, huh?” he teases, out of breath, and Seek’s brain nearly short circuits trying to focus enough to look at him. “Can’t get enough of me?”

Seek can’t even make words well enough currently to even begin to try and argue, though it's not exactly not true, so instead he just stammers, “Please -” and then he’s sobbing out some kind of loud, ruined sound as Red just makes that slow drag, the steady push and pull of almost all the way out and then pressing the full length back inside of him his rhythm. His body arches up and tries to wiggle away without his permission, as if this isn’t incredible, as if this isn’t exactly what he asked for. “Holy fuc-k - God, Red, yeah- fu- yes, yes -” comes out like a prayer, tumbling out of his mouth in a fevered jumble and half pressed into the sheets. Red’s hand comes up and wraps around the back of his neck, scorching hot, holding him exactly where he is. 

There’s a small crackling whine, one that Seek’s very familiar with at this point, and the next time Red fucks into him it’s a little harder, and the ability to even make noise is suddenly just gone, his mouth hanging open in a soundless cry. The breath that Red’s holding comes out in a small series of sparks and a plume of dark smoke that he blows to the side with a groan of “Stars, Seek,” and Seek can feel his own magic responding like it’s been given permission, like Red’s voice was some kind of instruction, the air fizzling and snapping with tiny pockets of brightly coloured light like it’d come straight from the Starfield. Red laughs, a raspy, low sound and Seek can only furiously untangle his hand from the sheet and yank at his own hair to try and get himself back under some semblance of control, each breath feeling like it’s being punched out of him, his whole body shaking. 

The hand around his neck disappears for a brief moment, and even though he’s watching it happen, it doesn’t quite register until it’s a moment too late and Red’s hand covers his own, tightening his grip and then moving, just the smallest little up and down motion. His voice tears out from his throat in a cry that he almost doesn’t really hear, because, oh, oh, that might be just a little too much, that might actually kill him. It’s either that or it’s perfect, and Red keeps doing it, hand wrapped around his gentle as anything, and the line between is a knife’s edge, razor sharp, and Seek is teetering precariously.

Red hisses, another thin line of fire shuddering out from between his lips. “Come on, Seeker,” he pants, leaning in to suck a molten hot kiss under Seek’s jaw, his rhythm getting shaky, a little erratic. “Let go, don’t fight it. I want to feel you.” 

It’s about half because the concept of Red cumming in him right now is probably the best idea anyone has ever had and half because the new angle tips him from riding the thin line of overstimulation firmly into the territory of fuck yes, but he’s really helpless to do anything but obey. Red fucks in, deep and hard and perfect, and suddenly he’s coming undone, something in him snapping like a broken bone and he sobs, white dribbling over their shared grip. Something nearby shatters, and Red keeps moving his hand, keeps moving inside of him, and Seek can’t do anything but take it, muscles seized to the point of quivering, mouth working around distant, agonized sounds. It’s pleasure like a knife to the gut, aftershocks burning through him that feel a little like dying each time he trembles with another pulse. Red thrusts, once, twice, and then buries himself deep with a small yell that he muffles with his teeth in the tender flesh of Seek’s neck, keeps rocking in sharp, helpless little movements. Seek is so sensitive that he can feel the throb of him inside, the heat that seeps out around him with every twitch of Red’s hips. 

Things come back to him after a minute or so of ringing, blessed silence. The weight of Red’s body on top of him. The sound of his still unsteady breath, and the rush of it against his skin. The world is still dark, though they’d gone to bed with the light on, so it’s hard to see, but he can feel the curl of Red’s hand in his hair, gently pulling. He becomes aware that he’s crying around the same time that he stops, breath hiccuping in his chest as Red hushes him, makes soothing, soft sounds. He breathes out, unsteady, rubs his hands up and down Red’s back where they seem to be, despite him not remembering putting them there, kisses the curve of Red’s shoulder. His neck hurts, much more than the rest of him, and it takes him a second to realize that he can feel his heartbeat in the throb of it, burnt and bitten, and he makes a small sound of pain, of recognition, though it’s wordless and smothered so maybe it doesn’t make any sense at all. Red’s still inside of him, and it takes him a moment to realize that that’s probably because he wouldn’t let him move, because now that Red’s noticed that he’s back among the living, he’s started to move back, and Stars, God that’s weird. The bed creaks under them when Red shifts, making a noise of his own, and Seek’s face pinches into something comical, eyebrows turned up, mouth pursed in a thin, distressed line as they separate. 

He starts leaking. Stars. He muffles an embarrassed noise into Red’s shoulder, feeling the bright flush of purple in his cheeks flare further. They’ll need a cloth, he’s a mess.

“You broke the lamp,” comes Red’s voice, teasing and light, fucked out and rough. He doesn’t quite know what he means at first, but the pieces slot into place after a moment and he groans.

“Ah. Shit.”


End file.
